YuGiOh Advanced
by Chibi-Inuyasha1
Summary: There are two new kids at Yugi's school, and they have a secret. A secret so big not even they know about it... (Written by my friend, to let you know!)
1. Kaitou and Akade

I seriously had to edit this chapter because my friend and I changed the plot around. Kupo. Kaitou's now a boy. X3  
  
O.K., listen up people. I DID NOT WRITE THIS. Kupo.  
  
My friend did. I'm going to revise it as best as I can so that it's semi- good. Kupo.  
  
So, please bear with me. Kupo. ((You can call my friend ' Ronin ' She's my friend Allie from my user lookup.))  
  
Author's Note: In the anime, Yugi's not much of a pervert, but if you have ever read the Manga, you should know differently. He's pretty perverted in there. This story will contain aspects from both the anime and the Manga, however.  
  
Anyways, I HOPE you enjoy her story, and please no flames...Constructive criticism is O.K., but not too rough.  
  
Chapter One: Old Friends  
  
The Place? School Yard  
  
* BANG *  
  
" Oww.....That hurt...." Yugi said, rubbing his head vigorously.  
  
" Oh my!"  
  
" Sorry, dude."  
  
Yugi opened one of his eyes to look at who had bumped into him.  
  
What he saw were a boy and a girl, probably brother and sister.  
  
" We're sorry....we were in a hurry."  
  
" You mean YOU'RE sorry." The boy's smile faded away to a grim look.  
  
" It's O.K. Umm....who are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
" I'm Akade." The girl said.  
  
Akade had long, flowing black and blue hair and large, emerald eyes, which anyone could stare at in mystery for hours.  
  
The boy, whom he 'introduced' (which was more of an Akade forcing him to speak) himself as Kaitou, had short black hair with blue, wild bangs. His eyes were narrowed and seemed to be a little angry at the moment, for he had his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Akade told Yugi that she were Kaitou were twins, which made some sense as they looked almost exactly alike.  
  
Yugi stood up, obviously flustered at the sight of Akade.  
  
" U-um...I'm Yugi...I-I'm sorry for bumping into you, as well... " Yugi stammered.  
  
Then, it happened.  
  
Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started to glow, as did Kaitou's backpack and Akade's hair clip (which had been used to keep hair from going into her eyes).  
  
Yugi and Yami had switched minds again.  
  
However, not even Yami was aware that his two new ' friends ' also possessed Millennium items.  
  
The forgotten ones.  
  
Kaitou and Akade both bowed, yes, they bowed to Yami.  
  
Yami blinked. 'What's with Kaitou's sudden attitude change?' hw wondered.  
  
The reason? To be added LATER in the chapter.  
  
"Yugi! Hey Yugi!" Joey Wheeler yelled, jogging up to his best friend.  
  
Only to be blocked by Akade.  
  
" HEY!" Joey yelled, who, again, didn't know what was happening.  
  
" Don't make me hurt you..." Akade warned, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
" Who the hell do you think you are, the President of the United States?! I don't take orders from GIRLS!" ' Except Tea, because she scares me...' Joey added silently as he reached to push Akade aside.  
  
Of course, that only caused Kaitou to push Joey down with a single arm motion.  
  
" Don't... Touch... My... Sister....." He warned through gritted teeth.  
  
Then, The three Millennium item holder, Akade and Kaitou, as well as Yugi, transformed back into their regular states, as Joey slinked away from Kaitou and Akade.  
  
Why were Akade and Kaitou so defensive of someone they just met?  
  
Because they both used to protect the ancient Emperor of Egypt.  
  
See? Told you I'd answer it! HAH!  
  
End Chapter One  
  
I hope that was O.K...I revised it as best I could. Well, remember what I said at the beginning, and please review! 


	2. MUST read

Author's Note  
  
Yes, I hate these too, but there is something I MUST say...  
  
My main Neopets account was frozen (Hunter11539). I am in a pretty down mood, so I might not update for a while.  
  
I hope you all understand, and, thank you... Thank you all for being my loyal reviewers. I promise that as soon as I sort things out, I'll come right back with an updating frenzy.  
  
Thank you again, and, please, bear with me  
  
Chibi Inu 


	3. NEW STUDENTS? The Problem at Gym

My friend FINALLY updated her Fanfiction and gave it to me.  
  
Sorry for the long wait.  
  
To all who have read this before, the first chapter has been redone because Ronin messed with the plot a little. -.-; Ah well. Happy readings!  
  
To the reviewers...  
  
Rurouni-agra- Heh. Not girl power anymore. =P I'm glad you enjoyed the fic. I copied down the review and showed it to Ronin. She was overjoyed.  
  
Disclaimer: Ronin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She WANTS too, however.  
  
Chapter Two: NEW STUDENTS!?  
  
"Oh. My. God. Kaitou, you hit that boy!"  
  
" I knew that already...no need to tell me something I already know. Geez..."  
  
" AKADE!! KAITOU!! Get in here now!! Are you two arguing again?" A loud voice called.  
  
" Umm...NO! We're coming, Mom!" the twins yelled in unison, running into their home.  
  
By some weird coincidence, their house was the museum that was located a block away from Yugi's Grandfather's Game Store.  
  
After changing into their 'religious' clothing, Akade and Kaitou were ready to eat dinner.  
  
" You start school tomorrow... Are you ready, my little priest and priestess...?" a gentle, small voice asked.  
  
Kaitou mumbled something about 'priest' while Akade responded," " Yeah. I am. Don't know about my brother, though. He needs to REALLY loosen up..."  
  
Their father just smiled... and smiled.  
  
Next Day...  
  
" Everyone, I'd like to introduce our two new classmates, Kaitou and Akade Cuziko." The teacher announced.  
  
Joey immediately stood up, wanting revenge for the earlier day.  
  
" Joey, please sit down..."  
  
Physical Education- Later that Day  
  
" Today, we're all going to learn self defense!" the Gym teacher piped in her high, squeaky voice.  
  
" Hmm... Akade, please come up and show how to throw a punch."  
  
Akade tensed. " Bu... But I've NEVER hit anyone before!"  
  
" That's O.K. Just TRY!"  
  
Akade gulped as she stood up, walking up to the punching bag.  
  
' Here goes nothing...'  
  
* BAM!! CRASH!! *  
  
" Aiyaaaah!!" The students and teacher screamed, backing away.  
  
Kaitou came up, slowly followed by Yugi and Joey.  
  
Kaitou's eyes were wide. " Wow! Nice goin'!" he said, giving her an elbow in the side. ' looks like I'm not the only one who can fight in the family!"  
  
The bag was broken. Of course, that was the tip of the iceberg. The bag had crashed through the school wall and into the alleyway beside it.  
  
The loudspeakers boomed overhead.  
  
" Will Akade and the three crowding around her please come to the principal's office on the double!"  
  
How he knew there were students around here, no one knew, but, they weren't about to question it.  
  
Principal's Office  
  
" Now... Will someone please tell me what happened in Gym...?" the principal asked sternly. 


	4. I'm Very Sorry

I'm terribly sorry for not updating. Life has been very menacing. My Neopets Account(s) and email have been hacked. But I WILL update.  
  
I will update my stories (on my new account ChakaTheMoogle), one by one, starting with Scar: The Pokemon Legend. Which will be renamed as Scar: Koden Tame Pokémon Senran (roughly translated into Scar: Legend to Pokémon Wars).  
  
After that, I will update Time Travel Battousai Style, and so on. Be patient, please. ^^ 


End file.
